


Crowley in Shibari (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fanart, Japanese Rope Bondage, NSFW Art, Other, Rope Bondage, Shibari, You can't actually see Aziraphale in this but you know he's the one responsible for it, how the hell did I make a bondage picture look so soft, it's my talent I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (18+ ONLY!) Good Omens illustration, with color and soft shading. It's exactly what it says on the tin, friends. Happy holidays!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 333





	Crowley in Shibari (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> As followers of my Instagram stories know, I dealt with a lot of frustration while working on this piece. There were a lot of outside factors affecting my ability to do my best work on this and to appreciate the quality in what I did make; in fact, I almost abandoned this entirely. I still look at it and immediately see a massive list of things I wish I'd done differently. But I need to remind myself of something I wrote on my last post here—the purpose of art is to be *appreciated.* It doesn't have to be perfect for that.
> 
> So, let me share this holiday present with you, flaws and all. Whatever you celebrate (or not), I hope this has made your day and season a little brighter. And, as a bonus, if you like/celebrate Christmas, feel free to imagine this silly dialogue going along with it, inspired by a comment by ldybluerse on IG:
> 
> "How elegant you look, Crowley! I could just stare at you forever."  
"Not gonna leave me like this long, are you, angel?"  
"Well, you know the tradition, dear. No unwrapping presents until Christmas morning!"  
"Such a tease."  
"Oh, am I?"  
"Always. ❤️"


End file.
